Xane
Xane (チェイニー, Cheine, referred to as Chainey in fan translations) is a rare Manakete individual. One of the few Divine Dragon survivors of the war against the Earth Dragons, he lost his ability to morph into Dragon form but instead gained the ability to take form of another person. He works under Gotoh, despite their differing views of humanity, and in Monshō no Nazo he acts as a guide for Marth in his quest to reach Gotoh and follow his ancestor Anri. In the end, though, he once again vanishes. Personality He is a carefree and somewhat effeminate person who likes to play jokes (at one point he annoys Tiki by immitating her and repeating everything she says). He has a dislike towards humans, to the extent that he sympathized with the Manaketes who formed the Doluna Empire and was uncaring of who won the battle between Medeus and Anri. Nevertheless, he does possess some senses of honor and duty, as shown to his loyalty to Marth and Gotoh. He has a strange fondness for Marth, constantly referring to him affectionately as "Princey". He can be supportive to others, as shown in some of his talks with Tiki. Recruitment Shadow Dragon: Chapter 16, talk to him with Marth. Shin Monsho no Nazo Chapter 14 Automatically from the start. In Game Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Chameleon |1 |18 |2 |2 |8 |9 |2 |4 |10 |16 |Sword |Iron Sword Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Chameleon |1 |18 |2 |1 |2 |8 |9 |4 |10 |6 |N/A |Iron Sword Growth Rates |40% |30% |0% |30% |30% |20% |15% |2% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Chameleon |5 |20 |3 |0 |3 |11 |10 |6 |10 |6 |N/A |Steel Sword Vulnerary Growth Rates |60% |40% |0% |20% |50% |40% |30% |5% Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Tiki Overall It should be noted that the only stats that matter for Xane are defense, HP, speed, luck, and resistance due to the fact that Xane cannot attack while untransformed, and when Xane transforms, he mimics the stats of the character that he transformed into, meaning that the only stats that matter for Xane are the stats that will help keep him alive or reduce the damage he takes while he is untransformed (excluding HP: he mimics all stats except current HP, only max HP, thus a staff-wielding healer should be kept around, as he is likely to have less current HP than the max HP of the character he transforms into). Also, Xane can use weapons which are restricted to certain characters, such as the Rapier, Hammerne Staff, Aum Staff, and Wing Spear, but for some reason not the Falchion, if he is copying the required character. It should also be noted that he cannot copy Manaketes, contrary to his conversation with Tiki. Quote Etymology Chainey is possibly derived from Lon Chaney Sr., a famous silent actor known as the "The Man of a Thousand Faces". Trivia *Xane may have originally been intended to reappear in Emblem Saga. Gallery File:XaneDesert.jpg|Xane in the ending of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo CheineFE1.png|Xane's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. XaneFE3.gif|Xane's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:Xane.png|Xane's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:XaneFE12.png|Xane's portrait in FE12. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Manakete